


When the Snowflakes Fall

by XanderB



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, OOC, Romance, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ultimecia has been destroyed, Squall feels his existence slipping away, when suddenly the return of a certain ex-knight makes him feel alive once more...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII., nor do I make any profit from the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Snowflakes Fall

(Squall)

I was tired, so much so that I was running on basically only caffeine and cold showers. I hadn't had more than two or three hours of sleep strung together in the last six months. I had always been somewhat of an insomniac, but it was becoming debilitating. It had been getting progressively worse since the end of the Sorceress War. Any sleep I did manage to get was riddled with nightmarish memories of time compression and half-baked images of the time I spent being tortured in the D-district prison. 

I couldn't keep it out of my head, at least not when I was asleep. For some reason the mutilated memories refused to be laid to rest. It had even gotten so terrible that I had gone to doctor Kadowaki for help. Nothing she'd offered had been enough to squash the onslaught of dreams and vague flashbacks of distorted memory. I desperately wanted the peace that I had fought so hard for. I felt as if I was losing my mind. Piece by piece, I was getting lost in my own memories, getting sucked into my nightmares. It was frustrating and disturbing and completely out of my control. 

I was sure that the press would have a field day if they found out that the Squall Leonhart, savior of the world, destroyer of evil sorceresses, son of the president of Esther was losing his marbles, not that I'd had them all to begin with. I hated the thought of all the headlines, the trash that would be printed about me and every one would forget what I had done for the world; they'd all focus on my craziness. 

I sighed heavily, rubbing the faded scar between my eyes in frustration. It had become a habit of mine. I felt drained and beyond tired. I felt like a ghost, hardly existing at all. I slouched down behind my desk, hiding behind the piles of papers, forms, reports, and files towering above me. I laid my aching head on the cool oak of the over-sized desk. My nerves were completely shot, slim fingers shaking uncontrollably. I felt like I was falling apart from the inside out. My mind was collapsing and I was sure my body was about to follow. I had lost weight and bruised bags had taken up residence beneath the stormy gray-blue of strained eyes. And of course, as everyone knows, when it rains, it pours, and so it was no different for me. Things went from merely awful to utterly fucked up in a matter of seconds. 

I straightened abruptly from my lax position, my sore back complaining as I snapped to attention in my less than comfortable chair. The hard leather was unforgiving at best. The reason for my sudden attentiveness stood panting in front of me. Questis had burst into the tiny office as if a raging T-rexaur was hot on her trail. I watched her indifferently. She was breathing heavily, perspiration beading on her stern forehead as wispy strands of her normally perfect hair framed her face. She looked as close to panic as I had ever witnessed her looking. She had clearly ran to get to me from wherever she had come and it was obvious that she had some reason for it. She looked nearly as ragged as I felt. 

She pressed a feminine hand to her heaving chest, willing oxygen into her obviously protesting lungs. I steepled my fingers, waiting patiently for whatever news she had brought me. I wasn't about to let my composure slip, even if I was concerned. Questis swallowed, taking a deep breath before her eyes met mine seriously, “Squall, they've caught Seifer,” was all she managed to spout out breathlessly. It was like I had been hit in the gut. I felt my eyebrows rising in surprise of their own accord. Whatever I had been expecting her to say, it certainly hadn't been that. 

Seifer had been found and caught now, nearly seven whole months after the war had officially ended, after Ultemecia's army had fallen at our hands. It was big news and more urgent than anything else that she possibly could have had to tell. I stood up, arms wrapping around my small waist to steady the violent quivering of my hands and fingers. 

“Where?” I demanded, voice betraying my emotions. I knew what news like this meant. I knew that nothing but chaos would ensue. Many people believed that Seifer should be a martyr for the Sorceress War, that he should be the one to bear the brunt of the punishment and pay for the crimes that he alone did not commit. Not many people were ready nor cared to acknowledge the fact that he had been under the Sorceress Ultemecia's control. People were still too hurt, remembering loved ones that had perished, falling victim to the sorceress' tyranny. And of course, no one blamed Edea for what had happened, but everyone was so quick to condemn Seifer Almasy, the bad apple, the black sheep of Balamb Garden.

Questis stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out my odd outburst. I pursed my lips impatiently, my fatigue breaking my composure. I didn't have the capacity to remain calm now. We needed to step in as soon as we possibly could before something was done to the blond ex-knight. “He's being transported to Esther to await a proper trial. They apparently picked him up outside of Winhill, wandering aimlessly. He had no idea what time it was or where he had been,” the tall, blond instructor informed me quietly, her breathing returning to some semblance of normalcy. “Squall, he's not in his right mind. If they put him on the stand, he'll condemn himself. The Crown will nail him to the wall and he'll be executed. He won't stand a chance,” she said, her voice holding the lilt of pleading. 

I already knew that. I knew that he would be killed, the scapegoat, the blood to appease the masses. I already knew that I had to go. I couldn't stand idle while he was ripped apart. Perhaps, my relationship with the arrogant man hadn't always been civil, but I never wanted to see him dead. Never. He was part of the only family I had ever known, even if we hadn't gotten along. I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing which I hadn't noticed had picked up, much to my chagrin. Questis stood, waiting for my reply. 

“I'll go. I have to. Get Xu and the others and bring them here. I'll need a ride to Esther and I'll have to have Xu temporarily take over command of Garden. You will take over all the student and faculty reports, at least for now until Xu can get used to the position,” I explained, more to myself than to her. I paced the floor, making plans in my head. I'd need to pack and leave as soon as possible. I'd need to contact my father and alert him to my intentions. Sleep became the last thing on my mind as I began to make preparations. 

The others took mere minutes to get to my office and they argued for only moments before agreeing. Seifer could not be executed for crimes he may not have committed of his own free will. Time was vital and there was really little of it to waste, so I left the Garden in the most capable care of my adoptive family and left to save the man I had spent most of my life despising. 

Esther was teeming with people, many traveling far for the chance to catch even a glimpse of the Sorceress' Knight. I hated them all. There were photographers and reporters, all of them taking countless pictures and writing garbage onto their pads. They were so ready to spout lies as if it were their native language. I tried my damnedest to control my anger, pressing through them, my father's guard leading me and keeping them mostly at bay. I came to stand with Laguna at the gates of the presidential palace to await Seifer's arrival. He was to be placed within the dungeons of the castle where he would at least be safe until his trial. Everything was a mess, as I had known it would be. 

When the ship finally arrived, I wasn't expecting the sight of him. I felt ill almost immediately. He looked lost, his eyes so frightened, I could almost believe he wasn't the same man that had ruthlessly given me the scar I bore between my eyes. His clothing was dirty and torn, once golden hair, flat, greasy and unkempt. He stumbled on his feet as if he had been cramped up in a small space and his limbs were asleep. There was dried blood, grime and what looked to be rivulets of spit on his face. He was beaten, that much was obvious and the guards had apparently allowed the people to show their disdain for him as well. I wanted to turn away from the sight of his hunched form. He looked pitiful. 

The guards shoved him to his knees and he fell forwards from the force of it. None of them helped him up, even as he struggled to pull his bound body back to a proper kneeling position. I stood angrily and reached for him. I dared them to try and stop me, glaring when one or two of them made to step forward. They fell back as I aided the larger man back to his knees. Snow began to fall and the temperature dropped rapidly. 

Seifer shivered as the tiny flakes collected on his hair and clothing. I looked at my father for something, pleading for him to say or do anything to stop what was happening here, even without any words. I wanted Seifer to tease me, to hear his cocky voice calling me by that horrid nickname, “Puberty boy.” I just wanted to know that he was still the same. He looked so broken, kneeling in the snow, bound and gagged like a prisoner, which he was. He didn't seem to understand what was taking place. I'd never seen him look so confused. 

Laguna was quick to speak, thankfully. He called everyone to order and he began to read over the charges leveled at Seifer. The list was long. I hardly listened, staring down at the slouched form of the ex-knight. Finally, all was said and done and the formalities met. Laguna refuted the charges, pending an investigation and statement from the accused. There were murmurs of anger and discord, but my father stood strong, showing the diplomacy that had obviously gotten him to president. As Seifer was pulled to his feet and the bindings on his wrists were cut, his eyes locked with mine. 

A flicker of recognition burned behind the jade depths. And I moved as did the whole congregation. Laguna was escorted out with me beside him and Seifer was brought behind us, Laguna's personal guards surrounding him. It was as if everything was going at the speed of light, but also in slow motion. I felt like screaming. Everything was so fucked up.

Seifer was taken to a room that would serve as his cell. It was a luxurious room for a cell, having a comfortable bed and a bathroom, equip with shower and sink. The only difference between his room and the guest suites was that his bore no windows and locked from the outside. I wanted to see him, to speak with him, but he needed rest, just as I needed to. It was a strange feeling to have, but I felt a sense of relief, like I had been waiting for him to return. It had seemed lonely without him somehow. 

It was nearly three days later when we finally spoke. I went to his room and he was there, just standing in front of a mirror, staring at himself as if he hadn't seen his own body in years and I wondered if he felt as if it had been. His body was the same. It had always been amazing. I'd always thought so too, not that I had ever admitted it out loud. It was odd to think of it now and if I spent too much time pondering it, I knew that I would come to even odder conclusions, so I chose to focus on questioning him instead.

“Seifer?” I questioned, calling him out of his reverie. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but I didn't actually make impact with the bruised flesh of his bare shoulder, my hand left dangling oddly in the air just above it. He jumped, apparently startled by the sound of my voice. He turned slowly. 

“Leonhart?” I nodded. 

“What's going on? Why am I here?” He asked, his voice lower than I had ever heard it before. He sounded bewildered, uncomprehending of the situation at hand. I scratched the back of my head, biding time to find the right words to explain. 

“You've been arrested for the crimes of treason you committed when acting as the sorceress' knight. Do you remember?” I questioned quietly. He blinked. 

“The sorceress...” He trailed off, eyes becoming far away as if he was remembering. I wondered what it must have been like for him. He shook himself from his memories. 

“How long?” He asked abruptly and I knew immediately what he was referring to. 

“Seven months nearly,” I replied, stepping closer to him, no longer weary. 

He whistled softly. “It's really been seven months?”

I nodded once again. “Where were you?” 

“I don't know,” he said simply, brow furrowing as he tried to remember. “When am I going to be put to death?” he asked resignedly. Apparently he had already assumed his fate.

“You're not,” I pursed my lips, adamant in my statement. It would not come to that if I had any say in the matter. He looked surprised. 

“How do you figure?” 

“I won't allow it.”

He snorted. “As if you don't want to see me dead Leonhart, after all I've done to you.” I knew he was thinking of the torture I'd endured at his hands in the D-District prison. I shook my head. 

“I've never wanted you dead Seifer.” Though I supposed I had given him reason to believe so many times over. The matching scars between our eyes providing testimony to that. He cocked his head. 

“You sure about that?” 

I nodded. “You and I may have our differences, but we have always had an understanding.”

“Is that a confession of love?” I smiled. There was the teasing lilt I recalled so fiercely. 

“Do you want it to be?” I didn't know why I had said it or where it had even stemmed from. It was unsettling to realize that there was some truth to it. I realized belatedly that I had missed him. We had never been more than strained acquaintances, and yet so much more at the same time. The shock that flickered across his face did not go unnoticed by me, but I chose not to comment on it. 

“You're fucking with me, aren't you?” He watched me skeptically.

“Maybe,” I cocked my head this time, my hair falling over my left eye. 

“Don't,” his voice held an emotion I didn't quite comprehend. “Please don't.” He looked sad and I regretted what I'd said. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“I'm sorry. Would it be too much if I said that I've missed you?” There was the shock once again. It was the truth, even if it was unbelievable. 

“Definitely too much. What are you doing here anyways?”

“I'm here to save you from execution. I thought that would be obvious.” I raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“You're still a bitch.”

“And you're still an asshole.” He looked at me and then abruptly tossed his head back and laughed. I hadn't heard him laugh for months or was it years now? It was infectious. I found myself smiling and then chuckling, putting a hand to my mouth to stifle it as it bubbled into full-fledged laughter. 

“Would you believe me if I said I've missed you too Leonhart?”

I stopped laughing. What was he saying? “Now who's making admissions of love?”

He didn't reply like I thought he would. He was gazing at me with a strange expression, one I'd never witnessed on him before. I swallowed as he took a step towards me. I held my ground, refusing to be intimidated by him. He towered over me. 

His hand reached for me and I closed my eyes, expecting a blow that never came. Instead, I felt the whisper of gunblade calloused fingertips along my cheek and jaw. I gulped audibly, not daring to open my eyes and face the reality of what was happening. My heart hammered in my chest and I couldn't breathe, the oxygen remaining trapped within my lungs. 

“You should go Leonhart.”

I thought he might be right. I was disappointed when his touch left me and he turned away towards the mirror once more. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting his gaze through the mirror. I merely nodded and moved to leave. He made a soft noise as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. I half turned, glancing at him. 

“I'll be back.” And then I left, closing his door behind me and locking it before leaning heavily against it. My mind was racing in circles. What had just happened in there? I wasn't sure I could handle the answer. 

I breathed, trying desperately to comprehend what the feeling fluttering around in my chest and abdomen was. Was I attracted to him? I shook my head. It was possible that on a physical level I found him appealing, but this was Seifer we were talking about. I had never really explored the depths of my sexuality. I had always known that I preferred men to women, but not Seifer. I had also accepted the fact that I thought Seifer's body was appealing, but I'd never actually entertained the notion of having him touching me or vice versa. 

I walked to my room mechanically, my mind preoccupied with what I had just felt. I tried to analyze the feelings and categorize them. Was it because I hadn't been around him in so long? Or perhaps I just had never acknowledged any inklings of desire for the tall blond? Was I infatuated? Was I... in love?

How did one know when one fell into love with another person? Was there some sort of sign? How was I, emotionally crippled as I was, supposed to decipher love from infatuation? I needed to understand; it was nagging at me already, the ignorance unbearable for me. 

A knock on my door distracted me momentarily. I opened the door, greeted with my father's face. I moved back, allowing him into the room. 

“Squall,” he greeted.

“Laguna.”

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I wish you'd call me dad.” I closed my eyes for a second, willing the annoyance away. I felt bad for the man. He so desperately wanted to be the father I should have had so long ago, but I was unused to it. It was not in my nature to accept so easily, to feel when I had been numb for most of my life. I sighed. 

“I'm sorry... dad.” it was foreign on my tongue, but a warmth spread through me at the brightening of his expression. 

“No worries son. So how did the visit with Seifer go?”

I was glad for the change of subject. “He was responsive. He seems sincere in his confusion and he was under the impression that he would be put to death.” 

He nodded, seating himself on the edge of my bed and looking thoughtful. “Well, the masses would be appeased if he was, but I abolished capital punishment years ago and I will not be swayed to bring it back. It's inhumane. It amazes me that the people call for his blood, but would have none of Edea's.” He said quietly, reverently. I nodded, crossing my arms over my waist and leaning against the wall opposite him. 

“I don't want him imprisoned.”

“You'd prefer him dead?” he looked shocked. I shook my head furiously.

“Of course not. I'd prefer him free, just as Edea walks free.”

He hummed, nodding in agreement. “We'll see what we can manage.” he watched me for a few moments as I became lost in my thoughts again, wondering if the feelings I had discovered were clouding my view of Seifer's crimes. 

“Is something bothering you Squall?” Laguna was more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

I nearly jumped. I'd nearly forgotten he was here. I bit my lip, debating whether to speak with him about just what it was that was troubling me. I chose to take an indirect route.

“How did you know you were in love with mom?” I asked, feigning curiosity.

He blinked, a smile budding on his face. “Well, I felt like I was suffocating when I was without her. I was a wreck when I learned that she had passed away and I remember crying, even though we were in the midst of a war. Your mother, she was a beautiful woman. It still amazes me how much you look like her. Why so curious all of the sudden?”

I looked down, contemplating my answer. Did I feel that way about Seifer? Was my fatigue, my constant need for 'something' due to his absence? Had I been pining for him? The conclusion I came to was a definite yes.

“I think I may be experiencing love.” 

“Really? That's wonderful. Who's the lucky woman? That lovely girl, oh what was her name? Rinoa?” His eyes sparkled happily, overjoyed that I had fallen into the turbulent emotion. I breathed in a sharp breath. It was as far from Rinoa as it could be. 

Laguna once again proved himself to be more perceptive than I thought him to be. “It's someone else isn't it? You don't have to be afraid to tell me son. Have you expressed how you feel to them? Or maybe they already have someone else?” he looked at me with understanding, ready to accept any answer I gave.

“No, it's nothing like that. It's-- It's complicated.”

Laguna nodded, a finger coming to his chin and tapping thoughtfully. “Complicated enough that you can't even speak about it?”

I merely nodded. I was glad that he could read me so well, even if it was a bit unnerving. Suddenly his eyes lit up with some sort of realization.

“It's him isn't it?” My eyes widened. How had he come to that conclusion?

I looked away. “It's nothing to be ashamed of Squall. You're in love with Seifer, aren't you?” I swallowed. He had figured it out? Was it so obvious?

I let my head fall back against the wall with a muted thump, eyes closed against his gaze. What was I supposed to do now?

“This does complicate things, doesn't it? Does he know?”

“Of course not!” I exclaimed without meaning to. As if I could ever tell him. He would probably laugh at me or beat me to within an inch of my life. This was so fucked up. 

“Calm down Squall. It was only a question.”

“Well it was a stupid question. Seifer and I have a complicated relationship as it is. As if I need to throw love into the mix. We've been rivals for as long as I can remember.” I explained irritatedly. 

Laguna smiled. “You know Squall, sometimes people bully the ones they secretly adore.”

I glared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“It's a story that's been told a thousand times Squall. You can see it in school playgrounds everyday. A boy will bully a girl just to gain her attention. It's actually quite adorable.”

I snorted. “I hardly think that 'this' is adorable. Seifer will kill me if he ever finds out. And the articles would kill any career I hope to have in the future, not to mention, my integrity would be put into question. People would think that I was trying to save him only because I am in love with him. Everything would be twisted and lies would be spread across the country.” 

“Aren't you though? You want to believe in him because you love him, don't you? Are you sure you can separate yourself enough to be fair when his trial comes to pass?” 

I rubbed a hand over my face, feeling more tired than I was. “I don't know,” I answered honestly. Laguna nodded, understanding my plight more than I realized he could. 

He stood, moving towards the door. “Squall, I won't pull you off of this, and I won't stand in your way. I believe that Seifer Almasy is every bit as innocent as Edea in all of this nonsense.” 

As he reached for the doorknob, he spoke once more, “And Squall, don't wait to tell him or it may be too late.You don't want to miss out on something as wonderful as being in love. Believe me, I speak from experience.” And I knew he was reflecting on his past with Raine. 

I flopped onto my bed as he left. I was frustrated, too many opposing thoughts circling about my brain. I wanted nothing more than to shut it off for just a little while. I pulled the pillow over my face and yelled into it, venting. I was left breathless. 

That night I went to bed early, intent on getting some rest, hoping that things would be clearer in the morning. They weren't and my sleep was restless. My dreams were haunted with lingering caresses by all too familiar calloused hands and jade eyes. The morning was more frustrating than the night before. 

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to work off some of the residual irritation and I knew just how to do it. Sparring was always a good outlet and I was in luck. My favourite sparring partner was only a few rooms away. I grabbed Lionheart from her case and made my way to Seifer's room. 

I was greeted with a sleep-tousled blond god and I swallowed as I forced my gaze away from his half-clothed body. He looked groggy and confused to see me at his door so early in the morning. He yawned widely.

“What do you want Leonhart? I was sleeping.” 

“Get dressed.” He rolled his eyes, but moved to do as he was told. I averted my gaze as he reached to undress and redress in more suitable clothing. He was back within minutes and his eyes caught sight of my gunblade curiously. 

“Have you come to kill me yourself?” I shook my head. 

“We're going to spar.”

“What?”

“I wasn't under the impression that you were deaf.”

He scoffed and followed after me as I lead him from the room. I took him down to the sparring room, a spacious open room with a wide balcony and matted flooring. There were stairs leading down from said balcony to a rocky sparring field below. 

“You can use one of the blades my father has. They're in there,” I said, pointing to a door to our left where the sparring equipment was kept. Seifer didn't comment, just went directly into the room and picked a blade. None of them could compare to his own, but they would have to do, since Hyperion had been lost.

He followed me into the yard and we began near immediately. I vented my frustrations on him roughly, landing harder blows than were necessary for a spar. He didn't complain, that is until one of my blows sliced a gash on his upper right thigh. At that time, he flung his borrowed blade away from him and lunged at me, knocking Lionheart from my grip and pinning me to the ground. 

“What the fuck is your problem Leonhart?!” he yelled angrily, his breath hot against my cheeks. I could feel the warm blood from his wound seeping through my pants onto my own leg and I felt my body reacting oddly. I grit my teeth as my skin heated.

“I--”

“You what? Hm? You just wanted to get some revenge on me while I am not at my best? I never thought you one to kick a man when he's down Leonhart.”

I struggled against him and he retaliated by pressing me harder into the earthy flooring of the sparring grounds, his thigh sliding over my more intimate areas. I immediately felt my body revolting against me, hardening within the confines of my leather trousers. I knew he would feel it as soon as it happened. It was incredibly embarrassing and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks and down my neck. 

His face went blank only a second after it happened and I knew that I had been found out. I closed my eyes momentarily, a little frightened of what his reaction might be since I was in no position to fight him if he felt the need to pommel me. I was pinned beneath his superior weight, and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't really mind it one bit. I swallowed as I opened my eyes once more. He hadn't hit me yet. 

When I looked up at him, he appeared to be thinking. He shifted and his thigh pressed more snugly against the heat between my legs. I shivered, a low moan escaping my throat. I couldn't believe that I had allowed such an embarrassing noise to exit my body. Seifer's eyes narrowed, darkening to a deep foresty emerald. He shifted again and I was sure it was deliberate this time around. I arched, much to my chagrin. How could he have such an affect on me? He smirked and repeated the motion again. I hissed. 

“Stop it,” I commanded, pleasurable shivers pulsing through me, spreading from the point where his thigh made contact with my cloth-covered erection. 

“Stop what Squall?” I didn't think I'd ever heard him say my name properly before. And the way he said it. He practically purred, the sound rolling off his tongue. 

“Teasing.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Teasing? Haven't I always teased you?” He was playing with me. I clenched my jaw, unwilling to let anymore of the embarrassing noises escape me. He pushed his thigh harder against my erection and a muffled moan sounded and my body forced me to rub against the pleasurable pressure. 

“Damn it Seifer!” I managed to exclaim more breathlessly than I had hoped. 

“Tell me you want me,” he murmured, leaning down to breath close to my ear. 

“Fuck!” I hissed, thrusting up against him wantonly. What was he doing to me?

“Say it.” he commanded. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, willing my body to cooperate and stop its nonsense. I managed to break his grip on one of my wrists.

Instead of pushing him away as I had intended, my fingers threaded into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and I yanked him to me, crushing our lips together. I had no idea what I thought I was doing but I was doing it regardless. Seifer made a soft sound that was stifled against my lips and he released my other wrist. I thought for sure that he was going to hit me and the joke would be over, but the expected blow was once again replaced with something much more pleasant. His hand found purchase on my face, his thumb rubbing against my cheekbone. My other hand held his shoulder, giving me leverage to thrust up against him more and pull him more firmly against me. His other hand slid over my hip and down my thigh before pressing back against my hip once more. 

His tongue pushed into my mouth, playing roughly with my own. I murmured happily into the heated liplock. I couldn't believe what was going on. Seifer pressed down on me, his weight a pleasant reminder of who it was that I was currently making out with. Then I felt it. A hardness poked me in my lower abdomen as Seifer slid against me. I swallowed. 

He broke the kiss, our eyes meeting instinctively. “I want you,” I murmured huskily. He licked his lips. 

“Not here,” was all he managed before he stood abruptly, yanking me up with him almost violently. I let him lead me back into the palace. I pushed him towards my room as we made it into the hallway where his cell and my room were located. He nodded, opening the door and closing it behind us, locking it. 

He shoved me onto the bed, crawling over me and removing his shirt as he did. I watched him. His hands were on me as soon as the shirt was discarded. I moaned, my breathing becoming labored as his fingers pressed into my skin, rubbing sensitive areas. 

“Ah, Seifer!” I called out harshly as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my pants, just barely brushing the erection hidden there. My fingers curled against the bed sheets. 

“What do you want Squall?”

“Please, fuck, I need... something,” I arched into his touch, trying for more pressure. He smirked, his fingers moving to undo my pants. I let him pull them off of me. His gaze raked over me hungrily and I felt like I was being devoured. 

“What do you want from me Squall? Say it.”

“Fuck-- Fuck me,” I managed hoarsely. He chuckled breathlessly over me before he knelt back and unzipped his own pants, slipping them down his thighs. It was the first time I had actually lain eyes on the impressive organ. It was larger than my own in both length and girth. I stared at it and Seifer laughed, reaching to push me back into the mattress once more. 

“Don't worry cupcake; it only hurts at first.” 

I shook my head, even as he moved to spread my thighs. “Seifer, I--” it was hard to admit it, but it was necessary, “I'm a virgin.”

He blinked at me, “Are you shitting me?” I looked away, blushing hotly. 

He sighed, moving away from me for a second and I was sure he was going to leave now that the truth was out. I was wrong again. He came back after just a few moments of shuffling around, a potion held in his hand. I looked at him in confusion. 

He just pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spitting it onto the floor. He situated himself between my thighs and I lost sight of what he was doing. Then all of the sudden, a cool, tingling found its way to my most intimate area. Then I felt the unbearable pressure of the head of his shaft against my anus. I closed my eyes and waited with bated breath. Seifer was over me again, his left hand brushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead and his lips sought mine as he finally pressed forward. 

I expected it to hurt, to sting at least, but it was unbelievably more painful than I could have imagined. He hadn't even used his fingers first. I grit my teeth, crying out instantly. He hushed me, kissing me and telling me it would get better, to just give it a minute. And he was right. After just a few seconds of acute searing pain, it faded to near nothing, the potion taking effect, healing whatever damage he had done moments before. I moaned at the intense feeling of being filled. He smiled, already beginning to move, the remnants of the potion lubricating the thrusts. 

I clung to him, my hands squeezing his shoulders as he plunged into me harder with each passing. “Seifer, so good,” I murmured out, meeting his thrusts. He hummed in agreement. His right hand found my erection and curled around it, stroking in time with his movements within me. I cried out blissfully as I felt my orgasm building. Then the tip of his erection hit something deep inside of me and that was it. I screamed out as blinding white overtook my vision and pleasure wracked through me. I convulsed beneath him, my semen spilling over his hand and onto my stomach as my climax came over me. 

It was more intense than any I had ever experienced before and then it happened. Seifer grunted above me and I vaguely felt heat coat my insides as he thrust in deeply. I moaned softly, hardly aware of anything but the feeling of him inside of me. 

When I came back to myself, I realized what we had just done. “Seifer?”

“Hm?” he was half laying on me still, his arm around my waist as he held me to him, our breathing evening out.

“This-- This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing Squall.”


End file.
